


Night

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prose poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> First published in "Virtual Pros", 1997  
> Also archived on Proslib CD

"He walks in beauty like the night..." Has the poet known you, my darkly handsome lover? Has he tasted your honeyed mouth, kissed your silky lashes? Unveiled the marble perfection of your body? Laughed with your childlike humor, cried at your darker-than-dark jokes hiding the vulnerable heart? Torn himself on the spiky thorns of your soul, drank deeply at the well of your compassion? Has he shared the things I have shared with you, the ugly and the sublime, the futile and the essential? Has he loved you as I do? Has the poet dreamed of you, Bodie?


End file.
